Holidaze
is the tenth episode and mid-season finale of the sixth season and the 112th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's pass, Miranda is visited by her father, William, who disapproves of her choices in life. Meanwhile, Mark and Lexie must cope with the shocking arrival of a woman from his past, and Thatcher Grey questions the Chief's recent behavior as Meredith comes to his defense. Full Summary Thanksgiving Eve Meredith is waiting in a skills lab. Richard appears in the doorway and thanks her for meeting him. He needs to say something about what happened the other night at Joe's. He needs her to know it's not what she thinks. She says she doesn't think anything about his personal life. He says he had a problem a long time ago. He diagnoses himself with alcoholism and he didn't have a drink for almost 20 years. But he thinks it was a misdiagnosis. His drinking was bad, but there is something like a situational depression and he thinks that was what he was suffering from, and it escalated his drinking. It was her mother, whom Meredith says escalated her drinking too. He asks if she told anyone about what she saw. She didn't. Since he took a step back from surgery, he's had the time to take a look at his residents. Her work and raw talent, it's extraordinary, a lot like her mother's. Since he has some extra time, maybe she'd like a mentor. He could teach her some things. He asks if she's ever done a two-layered, continuous stitch for an anastomosis. She hasn't. He tells her to take a seat so he can teach her. Owen and Cristina are kissing in an on-call room. Her pager goes off. It's Teddy, so she leaves. Derek and Meredith are in bed. Derek thinks it's strange Richard is mentoring her at night but still not talking to Derek. Meredith defends Richard, saying it's impossible to get OR time since the merger, so she needs all the help she can get. Derek thinks he's using her to get to him. Meredith doesn't think so and she's done talking about this. He can be mad if he wants to, but she's just gonna kiss him anyway. Cristina, Teddy, and Jackson are in the OR. The heart is mess, so Teddy has to take it out. Cristina asks what she's going to replace it with. Teddy doesn't know. They're gonna have to figure it out as they go. Thanksgiving Day Teddy, Cristina, and Jackson just told Mike that they've taken out Kelsey's heart. Cristina explains the miraculous machine that now pumps Kelsey's blood through her body. Mike is a bit turned around. He and Kelsey only had four dates and they were supposed to go to his family for Thanksgiving dinner, and now she's in the hospital without a heart. As Kelsey doesn't have a family, Mike decides to stay with her. Bailey is on the phone with her mother, talking about how she, Tucker, and Tuck will spend the holidays. Callie overhears her talking and as soon as Bailey hangs up the phone, she asks if she didn't tell her parents about the divorce. Bailey snaps at her, so Callie just walks off. Lexie is tending to kid with a heavy nose bleed. Derek calls the kid's parents aside to show them the scans and he and Arizona explain what's causing the nose bleeds. They need to perform brain surgery right away to fix it. A young woman walks into the ER and asks Alex for Mark Sloan. Alex points her towards Mark, who's tending to a burn. She walks up to him and introduces herself. Her name is Sloan Riley and she's pretty sure he's her dad. Mark, Alex, and Callie are all shocked as Lexie comes over. Mark and Sloan are silently staring at each other in an on-call room. Callie comes in with supplies to perform a paternity test. In surgery, Lexie is taling to Derek and Arizona about Mark's daughter. Derek is not surprised, knowing the way Mark went around before Lexie. Derek then finds he can't reach the feeders, meaning he can't fix the problem. He can only do a temporary fix, but when Nicholas starts bleeding again, there's nothing they can do. They're gonna have to send him home to die. Teddy and Owen have an awkward conversation as they wait for an ambulance to arrive. As he tries to bring up what happened earlier, she doesn't want to talk about it. Derek explains to the Jacobsons that he can only safely remove the A.V.M. through Nicholas' sinus, but they can't do that because there are no instruments that can maneuver through a nasal cavity and get the appropriate angles. The mother asks who invents the surgical instruments. As Callie is drawing blood from Sloan, she tries to get Mark to talk to Sloan, but he can't bring himself to it. Derek comes in, needing Mark. Mark is complaining about his 18-year-old daughter to Derek. Derek stops his crisis for a minute and says that he and Robbins have a patient with an inoperable A.V.M. and that they need his help to make it operable. Alex, Meredith, and Cristina are having lunch in the skills lab. As she practices, Cristina says she thinks this is the best Thanksgiving ever, as they can just skip the traditions. Alex suggests they talk about the things they're not grateful for. The merger. The Mercy Westers. Meredith remarks that Alex is doing wrong in his practice, and shows him how to do it. Cristina says her daddy issues are really working for her, as she now gets private lessons from the Chief. Meredith denies this. Arizona, Callie, and Lexie are cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Mark comes home with Sloan. The results from the test are in, and turns out Sloan is indeed his daughter. As he says that Sloan will move in with him and Lexie for a while, Lexie is too shocked to pay attention to what she's doing, and accidentally cuts off a piece of her pinkie finger. Christmas Eve Richard is teaching Meredith again. As she practices on a cadaver. He hasn't seen skills like hers since her mother. Meredith says he should make up with Derek in the spirit of the holidays. He continues to instruct her, not replying to what she just said. Lexie is decorating the Christmas tree. Mark checks up on her finger, which is healing well. He wants her to ask Sloan how long she's planning on staying. Lexie suggests that he ask her himself, as it's been a month and they barely spoke to each other. Lexie admits that Sloan's a vapid girl, but since she's his daughter, he should try. She encourages him and walks up to Sloan. "What are you looking at, you old perv?" she jokingly asks him. He smiles and walks off. Bailey leaves for work, but bumps into her father at the front door. Her mother sent him, because she found out about the divorce through their neices. He lets himself in and Bailey has to tell him that Tuck is with Tucker on the east coast. Then it's true that she's getting a divorce, William says. Cristina and Teddy are checking up on Kelsey, who finds it hard to feel no heartbeat. As a mountain climber, she's always paid attention to it. And she's getting really tired of it. Cristina says she just has to hold on to New Year's Eve. Then, there are a lot of drunk drivers on the road, a lot of brain dead patients, so basically organ palooza. Mike says she just has to hang on, so they can go hiking together. Kelsey wants to go outside. She knows she might die really soon, but snow is her favorite thing in the whole wide world, so she wants to feel it again before she might die. Teddy says they can do that. While Derek is trying to figure out a way to operate on Nicholas, Mark says he can't talk to Sloan because every time he looks at her, he feels the guilt. He reveals he did know when her mom got pregnant. He paid her some money and left town, hoping she'd get an abortion. Derek says he's changed now. He's a grown up, capable of being better. Arizona comes in to inform Derek that Nicholas is having another bleed. They can't operate yet, because the equipment is not done. Until then, Arizona will keep transfusing. She hopes the equipment will be done soon. Callie sits down with William Bailey in the gallery. Callie explains that Bailey is performing a hernia repair. They get a lot of hernias at Christmas. She randomly blurts out that she recently started dating women. Her family had a really hard time accepting that, but they worked through it. Bailey mentioned that he's having a hard time to accept the divorce. She understands, but she wants him to know that Bailey didn't come to that decision lightly. Bailey's a good person, she says. Teddy, Jackson, Cristina, and Mike are taking Kelsey outside. Teddy tells Cristina about how Hunt used a snow maker machine in Iraq to make his guys experience Christmas a little bit like they would at home. While Teddy tends to Kelsey, Jackson mocks her and her relationship with Owen. Bailey meets up with her dad in the waiting room and asks him how the view was. He says he's been a proud father her whole life, but today, for the first time in his life, he felt ashamed for her. He can't believe she traded her family for this, working all day and going home alone at night. He would be a bad father if he didn't tell her she made a terrible mistake. By breaking up her family, she set her child up for failure, and he raised her better than that. While Kelsey is enjoying the snow, Cristina tells Owen that she doesn't get why Teddy made this call. He, on the other hand, can. As Teddy smilingly watches, Kelsey suddenly falls down. The doctors rush to her side. Christmas Day Bailey tells Kelsey that CT showed that part of her bowel has died, a result from the poor circulation. Mike begs them to fix her. Outside the room, the doctors discuss how they can operate as Kelsey won't survive general anesthesia. Bailey says they won't put her under general then. Mark and Derek explain the way they want to operate on Nicholas to Meredith. They're only missing one instrument, but they're working on making it. Bailey comes in and asks Meredith and Derek for an invitation to the Christmas dinner at their home, because if it looks like she doesn't have some sort of life, her worried father will never leave. They happily invite her. Arizona comes in with bad news: the Chief cut their budget for the equipment. They're way over budget and Nicholas is running out of time. Mark, Arizona, and Derek tell the Chief that they want their Christmas bonuses to go to the prototype for the instrument they need for Nicholas. Richard says they can't do that, and Derek figures out that he's trying to say that there are no bonuses this year. Then, the three doctors decide to write a check. Richard promises to get back to them with numbers. He asks Derek to stay as the other two leave and apologizes for having tried to fire him. Everyone has gathered at Meredith and Derek's house for the Christmas dinner. Owen plays the guitar and Richard and Arizona sing a Christmas song. Teddy and Owen share a look. Near the Christmas tree, Lexie and Sloan are fighting over the present she bought Mark with Lexie's money. Derek tells Mark that his kids are bickering. Mark is working on starting to talk to Sloan. Thatcher joins Meredith in the kitchen. He noticed Lexie's got a pretty big family now. He also noticed that Richard's fallen off the wagon, as he's drinking. Meredith replies that everyone drinks eggnog at Christmas, but according to Thatcher, recovering alcoholics don't. Meredith says the alcoholism was a misdiagnosis. Thatcher replies that Richard is a drinking surgeon, who definitely is an alcoholic. That could quickly become catastrophic. Meredith asks if he was drinking when he left her and her mother and started a new family. No, he wasn't. In that case, Meredith says, they can't blame the world's evils on alcohol. He walks out of the kitchen. Bailey, Alex, and Cristina are operating on Kelsey, who's in pain. Bailey knows surgery with only a local anesthetic is not ideal. Mike sits by Kelsey's head to comfort her, but it's not enough. In order to calm Kelsey down, Bailey orders everyone to sing "Let It Snow" with her. Everyone at Meredith's house has set down for dinner. Bailey tells them about Kelsey, but Bill cuts her off and tells her to mind her manners. Even if surgery is her whole life, that doesn't mean she has to talk about bowels at the dinner table. As everyone is obviously awkard, Bailey says her child is healthy and well-loved, even though he may not be with her tonight. As Bill says this is not the time, nor the place to discuss this, Bailey goes on to say that staying in an unhappy marriage, full of ultimatums and numbness and resentment, is not the kind of life that she wants for her son. Her parents showed her what true love looks like, so she chose not to settle with Tucker, and she's happier for it. Part of her happiness is that she got to save a woman's life today by operating on her bowel. That's God's work, which makes it appropriate dinner conversation. She and her child are happy, which is all she wants today. Arizona breaks the awkward tension by handing over the green beans to Richard. New Year's Eve Richard is showing a technique to Meredith in the skills lab, but as he can't get his hands to stay steady, he proposes he talk her through it. He promises her that last night's drink was his last one. That's good, she says, as long as she doesn't have to stop drinking tequila. Threatening to withhold sex, Lexie orders Mark to go talk to his daughter, who's showing no signs of leaving. Mark sits down with Sloan. She can totally tell he and Lexie don't like him, but she's pregnant. That's why she dropped out of school and why her mom kicked her out. She knows Mark doesn't owe her anything, but she can tell they're about to kick her out and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She starts crying and he comforts her, promising it's gonna be okay. Arizona tells the Jacobsons that she needs to put a tube down Nicholas' throat to help him breathe. Derek comes in and stops her. They finished the instruments, so they can operate right away. The parents quickly sign the consent forms. Kelsey's kidneys are shutting down, meaning they need to find a donor right away. Kelsey says it's New Year's Eve. She just had to make it to New Year's Eve. Cristina is confident they'll find her a donor tonight. Mark, Arizona, and Derek are operating with their self-paid instruments. Meredith and Lexie are in the OR too, following their moves on a screen. Derek places the last clip and they all cheer. It's only 7 second until the new year arrives. They count down, and they all wish each other a happy new year. In the ER, Teddy takes a listen to a patient's heart. Owen stares her. Cristina, standing behind Teddy, thinks he's staring at her, but once she realizes he's in fact staring at Teddy, she walks off. Owen drags Teddy into a private room. He's mad at her for having told him that she's in love with him after all those years. She doesn't think it matters, as he never felt the same way. "Of course I did!" he yells. He had feelings for her, but she never gave him anything that indicated she had feelings for him too. Because he was engaged, she says. She whispers she has loved him forever. Their lips almost touch as he says he's in love with Cristina. He turns around and leaves the room. Teddy meets up with Cristina, who paged her. She just confirmed brain death on an 18-year-old, who's a match for Kelsey. She called UNOS and they gave hear a go-ahead for a direct donation. She's got OR 2 booked for Kelsey and Bailey will do the organ recovery. That is why New Year's Eve is her favorite holiday. Teddy says this is not a celebration and takes her to the brain dead woman's room, where the father is mourning the loss of his daughter. New Year's Day Cristina tells Kelsey that everything looks great. She wants Mike to feel her hearbeat. While Cristina listens to her heart, Mike takes a ring out of his pocket. He knows it's only been a couple of months, but she amazes him every day. They've been through so much together already, and if they can get through this war she's fought, he's sure they can get through anything. She happily accepts his proposal and they kiss. Cristina meets up with Owen in the ambulance bay. She says she's insensitive sometimes, but she's not oblivious. She doesn't want him to be with her because he feels like he owes her something, because she understands that he and Teddy went through war together. Owen cuts her off with a very passionate kiss. He stops and says he wants to be with her because he loves her. She asks if he's sure. He just kisses her again. Arizona, Derek, and Mark watch the happy Jacobson family. They visibly feel good about what they did. Bailey finds her father waiting for her in the lobby. She asks him how New Year's Eve was at Tucker's. It was good. He got to kiss his grandson at midnight and tuck him in. He recalls how he used to tuck her in as a child. She grew up, got a divorce, and didn't bother to tell him. She admits she didn't know how to tell him and she was afraid to disappoint him. She also didn't want to get judged. He asks her to imagine what she would feel like if Tuck grew up and got a divorce without telling her. She understands and apologizes. He says he and her mother don't judge her, they only worry about her. They chat a little about Tuck and hug. Meredith enters the Emerald City Bar. Joe apologizes for having paged her, but it's pretty public here and he didn't know what else he could do. He looks at Richard, who's drunk and dancing with a drink in his hand. Meredith notices the drink. He notices her and happily greets her, wishing her a happy new year. He tells Joe that she's his star pupil. He's very, very proud of her. She will become a brilliant surgeon, just like her mother. He asks Joe to give Meredith a shot of tequila, and he would like another club soda. It's on him. He hugs Meredith, who's not happy about the situation. Cast 6x10MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x10CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x10AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x10RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x10CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x10MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x10LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x10OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x10DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x10TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x10ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 6x10WilliamBailey.png|William Bailey 6x10Kelsey.png|Kelsey 6x10JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x10JulieJacobson.png|Julie Jacobson 6x10Mike.png|Mike 6x10SloanRiley.png|Sloan Riley 6x10Joe.png|Joe 6x10AnguishedFather.png|Anguished Father and his daughter 6x10JohnJacobson.png|John Jacobson 6x10NicholasJacobson.png|Nicholas Jacobson Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Danielle Panabaker as Kelsey Simmons *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Hillary Tuck as Julie Jacobson *Nathan West as Mike *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *James Nardini as Anguished Father Co-Starring *Matt Wheeler as John *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Joshua Kai as Nicholas *Ewan Chung as Tech Guy *Andrew Mackin as Frat Guy Medical Notes Kelsey Simmons *'Diagnosis:' **Pseudoaneurysm **Bowel infarction *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Laparoscopic bowel repair **Heart transplant Kelsey came into the ER on Thanksgiving Eve with a pseudoaneurysm on the suture line of her transplanted heart. Her heart was completely useless, so Teddy removed it and hooked her up to a machine to circulate her blood. On Christmas Eve, she collapsed because part of her bowel had died due to poor circulation. She couldn't be put under general anesthesia because she didn't have a heart, so Bailey did a bowel repair on Christmas Day while she was awake. On New Year's Eve, her kidneys started to shut down. That evening, a crash victim was declared brain dead and Kelsey received her heart, which stabilized her. Nicholas Jacobson *'Diagnosis:' **Arteriovenous malformation **Hypovolemic shock *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Blood transfusions Nicholas, 6, had a nosebleed that wouldn't stop, which they determined was due to an AVM. They took him into surgery on Thanksgiving Eve to remove it, but in surgery, Derek couldn't reach it with his instruments, so he had to do a temporary fix and then close. Once he started bleeding again, he said there'd be nothing they could do. They needed to remove it through the nasal cavity, but there weren't instruments who could get the right angles, so Mark, Arizona, and Derek worked to develop one. On Christmas Eve, his nose started bleeding again, but the instrument wasn't ready, so they admitted him and transfused blood. On New Year's Eve, Nicholas was in hypovolemic shock because of the blood loss, but they finished the instruments, so they were able to take him into surgery, which they finished right before midnight. Mark's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Debridement Mark debrided the burns of a man who tried to deep-fry a turkey. Lexie Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Amputated fingertip *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Reattachment Lexie cut off the tip of her own finger while chopping vegetables on Thanksgiving. By Christmas Eve, she had almost full sensation back. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Hernia *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Hernia repair Bailey repaired a hernia while her father watched from the gallery. Callie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Broken wrists *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Callie told Bailey's father about a patient of hers who got a shock from Christmas lights and broke both of his wrists. Sloan Riley *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Sloan, 18, told Mark that was she was pregnant. Donor Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Organ harvest An 18 year old was involved in a head-on collision and was declared brain dead. Her heart was donated to Kelsey. Music "Christmas Time is Here" - Vince Guaraldi Trio "A Magical Season" - Tim Myers "Joy to the World" - Seabird "All That I Want For Christmas (Is to Give My Love Away)" - The Rescues "Baby, It's Cold Outside" - James Pickens, Jr.; Jessica Capshaw; and Kevin McKidd "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" - Chandra Wilson, Nathan West, Sandra Oh, and Justin Chambers "Silent Night" - Sara Ramirez "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" - Coldplay "Drummer Boy" - Jars of Clay "Awakening" - Sébastian Schuller "Snowfall" - Ingrid Michaelson Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Holidaze, originally sung by Mansions. *This episode scored 14.07 million viewers. *This episode marks the 100th voice over narrated by Meredith Grey. This number also includes voice overs that were shared with other characters. *Leven Rambin makes her first appearance as Sloan Riley. She made several more appearances throughout the rest of the season. *Chyler Leigh (Lexie Grey) and Nathan West (Mike) are married in real life. *Some cast members sing songs in this episode. They and other cast members will do that again in the musical episode. *Danielle Panabaker, who plays Kelsey Simmons, is the second of the Panabaker sisters to play a role in Grey's Anatomy (sister Kay Panabaker played Emma Anderson in the season 5 episode "All By Myself"). Gallery Episode Stills 6x10-1.jpg 6x10-2.jpg 6x10-3.jpg 6x10-4.jpg 6x10-5.jpg 6x10-6.jpg 6x10-7.jpg 6x10-8.jpg 6x10-9.jpg 6x10-10.jpg 6x10-11.jpg 6x10-12.jpg 6x10-13.jpg 6x10-14.jpg 6x10-15.jpg 6x10-16.jpg 6x10-17.jpg 6x10-18.jpg 6x10-19.jpg 6x10-20.jpg 6x10-24.jpg 6x10-26.jpg 6x10-27.jpg 6x10-28.jpg 6x10-30.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-34.jpg 6x10-35.jpg 6x10-36.jpg 6x10-37.jpg 6x10-38.jpg 6x10-39.jpg 6x10-40.jpg 6x10-41.jpg 6x10-42.jpg 6x10-43.jpg 6x10-44.jpg 6x10-45.jpg 6x10-46.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x10BTS1.jpg Quotes :Teddy: How did Kelsey do? :Cristina: Er, well. :Derek: Who's Kelsey? :Bailey: Er, girl with no heart. I had to do a laparoscopic bowel repair while the poor thing was awake on the table. :William: Miranda, mind your manners. Even if surgery is your whole life it doesn't mean you have to talk about bowels at the dinner table. :Bailey: My child is healthy. :William: Excuse me? :Bailey: He may not be with me tonight, but he's healthy... :William: I didn't say he- :Bailey: He's a well loved boy, and he's a happy boy. And staying in an unhappy marriage... :William: Now is not the time or the place- :Bailey: And staying in an unhappy marriage, a marriage that I've outgrown, a marriage full of ultimatums, and numbness and resentment... :William: Miranda- :Bailey: That is not the kind of life I want to model for my child. That is not what I want him to believe married love is. And I know what's possible, I know what's out there for me because you taught me well. You and mom showed me what true love looks like, so I chose not to settle, and I'm happier for it. Even if I'm alone at Christmas. My child is healthy, and I'm happy. You know, part of my happiness is the fact that I got to repair a woman's bowel and save her life today. And that's God's work, which makes this an appropriate Christmas dinner conversation. I'm happy, and my child is healthy, and that's enough for me today, Dad. That's enough. ---- :Cristina: I'm insensitive sometimes. Uhm, but I'm oblivious. And I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you owe me something. Because you two went through war- (Owen interrupts her with a kiss) :Owen: I'm with you. I'm with you because I want to be. I'm with you because I love you. :Cristina: Are you sure? (They kiss again) ---- :Teddy: What is wrong with you? :Owen: You. :Teddy: Me? :Owen: Yeah, you. You come over here... Why do you tell me this now?! :Teddy: Why do you even care? :Owen: You didn't say anything. All those times, all those years. So why now? :Teddy: I don't know. :Owen: You don't know?! :Teddy: I don't know. I don't- what does it matter to you? You never felt the same way. :Owen: Of course I did! Of course I did. I had all those feelings for you, Teddy, for years, but you never gave me anything. :Teddy: (at the same time) You were engaged. You were engaged, you idiot! :Owen: You never gave, for years! You never gave me one damn hint! :Teddy: You idiot... I haved love you ... forever. I have loved you when I was coupled up. I have loved you when I was single. I have loved you every second of every day ... :Owen: Teddy ... :Teddy: I love you. I'm in love with you. :Owen: I'm in love with Cristina. ---- :Mark: It's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at her... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday. :Derek: Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, you didn't know. :Mark: I did know. I knew it when her mom got pregnant. She told me. I gave her a couple hundred bucks and I left town and I never saw her again. I figured she got an abortion. Hoped. But I did know. :Derek: Well, you're a different guy now. You're not 18 anymore, you've grown up, and you're capable of better. ---- :Derek: I'll write a check. How much? :Arizona: I'll split it with you. :Mark: I have a teenager. What if she wants to go to college? :Arizona: Have you met her? :Mark: Fine, I'm in. See Also de:Feiertagsblues fr:Plaisir d'offrir Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes